sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Абхазия
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%B1%D1%85%D0%B0%D0%B7%D0%B8%D1%8F ---- | Родительный падеж = Республики Абхазия | Название гимна = Победа |lat_dir = N|lat_deg = 43|lat_min = 1|lat_sec = 0 |lon_dir = E|lon_deg = 41|lon_min = 2|lon_sec = 0 |CoordScale = | На карте = | Форма правления = президентская республикаКонституция Абхазии. Статьи 47, 48, 56, 58 | Языки = абхазскийгосударственный язык, русскийязык государственных и других учреждений (официальный) | Спорный статус = да | Основана = 1491 год как Абхазское княжество 4 марта 1921 ССР Абхазия | Провозглашение независимости = 26 ноября 1994 годаПринятие новой конституции республики. Также 12 декабря 1999 года был принят Акт о независимости. 30 сентября отмечается день независимости Республики Абхазия, в честь завершения войны в Абхазии в 1993 году | Независимость от = Грузии | Дипломатическое признание = частичное | Крупнейшие города = СухумКонституция Республики Абхазия — статья 4, Гагра, Гудаута |Должности руководителей = Президент Вице-президент Премьер-министр |Руководители = Рауль Хаджимба Виталий Габния Артур Миквабия |Место по территории = 163 |Территория = 8665 |Процент воды = незначительный |Население = 242 000Информация об Абхазии на официальном сайте Народного Собрания |Год переписи = 2016 |Плотность населения = 40 |ВВП = 709,290 млн |Год расчёта ВВП = 2011 |ВВП на душу населения = 2955 |Валюта = российский рубльЗакон Республики Абхазия «О Национальном банке Республики Абхазия» (статья 28) (RUB, код 643) |Телефонный код = |Примечания = |Статус = частично признанное }} Абха́зия ( Апсны́, Апхазети) — спорная территория и частично признанное государство «Partial recognition can come in different degrees through official recognition by any number of UN member states, with or without the agreement of all the UNSC permanent members, and the number is maybe some guide to the strength of the case.», The Struggle for a Civilised Wider European Order, стр. — 19, CEPS Working Document No. 307/October 2008, Michael Emerson — Associate Senior Research Fellow в северо-западной части южного склона Главного Кавказского хребта, на северо-восточном побережье Чёрного моря Однако, в грузинских конфликтных зонах существует большая военная оппозиция, состоящая из вооружённых сил частично признанных республик Абхазия и Южная Осетия, вместе с некоторыми российскими силами. Бывший аналитик ЦРУ Пол Гобл считает, что мало что изменится. «Москва скорее будет продолжать поддерживать Абхазию и Южную Осетию в качестве частично признанных государств, а не аннексирует их, чтобы не усугублять проблемы Москвы с её соседями и международным сообществом», сообщил он ISN Security Watch. Следующими двумя являются Абхазия и Южная Осетия — государства, которые являются частично признанными с сентября 2008 года. Абхазия и Южная Осетия присоединились к Тайваню, Косову и ТРСК в качестве частично признанных государств. . Фактически контролируется правительством Респу́блики Абха́зия ( ), которая признаётся 4 государствами — членами ООН (Россией, Венесуэлой, Никарагуа, Науру), частично признанной Южной Осетией и непризнанными НКР, ПМР и ДНРДНР признала независимость Абхазии и Южной Осетии // Российская газета, 12.05.2015 Исходя из искреннего стремления народов Донбасса и Абхазии к установлению полноценных дружественных взаимоотношений, постановляю признать республику Абхазию в качестве суверенного и независимого государства (из указа главы ДНР Александра Захарченко) ДНР признала Абхазию и Южную Осетию // Regnum, 12.05.2015. В резолюции Генеральной Ассамблеи ООН признаётся частью ГрузииЧавес пообещал признать независимость Абхазии и Южной Осетии/BBC Russian/10 сентября 2009 г. Накануне Генеральная ассамблея ООН проголосовала за проект резолюции, предусматривающей возвращение беженцев в Абхазию и Южную Осетию. В документе обе эти республики фигурируют как территории Грузии. Резолюция, принятая Генеральной Ассамблеей 13 июня 2013 года/Генеральная Ассамблея, Шестьдесят седьмая сессия, Пункт 34 повестки дня. Генеральная Ассамблея … признает право на возвращение всех внутренне перемещенных лиц и беженцев и их потомков, независимо от этнической принадлежности, в их дома на всей территории Грузии, в том числе в Абхазии и Цхинвальском районе/Южной Осетии Putin Ratifies Free Trade Deals with Abkhazia, S.Ossetia | Business | RIA NovostiСША продолжают считать Абхазию и Южную Осетию частью Грузии — Интерфакс, согласно административно-территориальному делению которой она является Автономной Республикой Абхазия ( ). Состоит из 7 исторических областей (об этом напоминают 7 звёзд на государственном флаге): Малой Абхазии, Бзыпын, Гумы, Абжуа, Самурзакан, Дал-Цабал, Псху-АибгаГосударственные символы — ФлагКонституция Республики Абхазия Статья 4.. По состоянию на октябрь 2012 года в Абхазии расположено 8 городов и 105 сёлНовости \ Александр Анкваб требует от строителей качественной работы. Происхождение названия thumb|350px|Абхазия и [[Грузия на обзорной карте]] Топоним Абхазия как имя собственное, обозначающее название страны, и этноним абхазы проникли в русский язык из грузинского наименования Абазгии и абазгов, одного из раннеабхазских племён, населявших территорию современной Абхазии со II века до н. э.Прокопий Кесарийский. Война с персами: книга II. глава 29. параграф 15. Вплоть до середины XIX века в большинстве иностранных источников Абхазия именовалась страной Абазой, в России Абезой (позже — Обезой)Повесть временных лет / Подгот. текста, пер., статьи и коммент. Д. С. Лихачева; Под ред. В. П. Адриановой-Перетц. — 2-е изд., испр. и доп., но постепенно эти экзонимы были вытеснены производным от грузинского «апхазети» русским топонимом Абхазия. Через русский язык это название проникло в большинство других языков мира ( , , ). «Аҧсны» Апсны́ — слово с прозрачной этимологией: «аҧс» апс — корень самоназвания абхазов «аҧсуаа» апсуаа и «ны» — локативный суффикс — страна апсов (абхазов) . Физико-географическая характеристика thumb|250px|Карта Абхазии thumb|250px|[[Домбай-Ульген]] Абхазия расположена в северо-западной части Закавказья между реками Псоу и Ингур, на юго-западе омывается Чёрным морем. Побережье, длиной более 210 км, мало изрезанное, часто встречаются широкие галечные пляжи. Морские просторы, субтропическая растительность, бурные реки и вершины Большого Кавказа придают Абхазии исключительную живописность. На севере и северо-востоке граничит с Россией (Краснодарский край и Карачаево-Черкесская Республика); на юго-востоке и юге с Грузией (регионы Самегрело и Земо-Сванети). Рельеф Бо́льшую часть территории республики (около 75 %) занимают отроги Главного (Водораздельного) хребта, ограничивающего Абхазию с севера: Гагрский, Бзыбский, Абхазский и Кодорский хребты. Наивысшая точка хребта — гора Домбай-Ульген (4048 м). Через Главный хребет в Абхазию ведут перевалы: Клухорский (2781 м), Марухский (2739 м) и другие . В настоящее время дороги, ведущие через перевалы из Абхазии в Грузию, заминированы и контролируются вооружёнными патрулями,сообщение по ним не осуществляется. С юго-востока в Абхазию заходит, постепенно сужаясь, Колхидская низменность. Узкая полоса низменности тянется вдоль побережья к северо-западу от реки Кодор. Между горами и низменностями пояс холмистых предгорий. В Абхазии развиты карстовые явления, (пещеры: Воронья, Абрскила, Анакопийская и другие). В Абхазии находится самая глубокая карстовая пещера мира — полость Крубера-Воронья (глубина 2080 метров), находящаяся неподалёку от Гагры. В шести километрах от Гагры находится живописная гора Мамзышха. Климат Климат Абхазии обусловлен её прибрежным положением и наличием высокогорных хребтов. На побережье климат влажный субтропический. Количество осадков 1300–2400 мм в год. Среднегодовая температура составляет +15 °C. В горах чётко выражена высотная поясность, что обусловливает большие различия в климате различных горных местностей. Субтропический климат в горах простирается приблизительно до отметки в 400 м. Вечные снега лежат на высоте от 2700–3000 м. Средние температуры января от 4–7° С в долинах до 2 — −2 °С в горах, июля от 22–24 °С в долинах до 16–18 °С в горах. Продолжительность безморозного периода на побережье 250–300 дней. В горах мощный снежный покров, в районе гребней около 170 ледников общей площадью около 70 км². Гидрология thumb|right|280px|Озеро Рица Реки сравнительно коротки, все они принадлежат бассейну Чёрного моря. Наиболее значительные из них — Кодор (Кудры), Бзыбь, Кяласур, Гумиста — многоводны, потенциальные гидроэнергетические ресурсы превышают 3,5 млн кВт. Питание рек преимущественно дождевое и снеговое, имеет место весенне-летнее половодье. На территории Гагрского района протекает самая короткая в мире Материковые рекорды река Репруа, её длина всего 18 м. В горах расположены живописные озёра Рица и Амткел. Гегский водопад пользуется большой популярностью у туристов. В фильме «Приключения Шерлока Холмса и доктора Ватсона» сцена о схватке Холмса с профессором Мориарти у Рейхенбахского водопада снималась у Гегского водопадаИнтернет-памятник фильму «Приключения Шерлока Холмса и Доктора Ватсона». Почвы На низменностях и в предгорьях сочетаются болотные, субтропические подзолистые, краснозёмные и желтозёмные почвы. В горах до высоты 1700 м — перегнойно-карбонатные и бурые лесные почвы, выше — дерновые и дерново-травянистые горно-луговые. Флора и фауна Флора Абхазии включает более 3500 видов растений, из которых 180 видов представлены древесными и кустарниковыми формами, остальные травянистыми. Около 400 видов являются эндемиками Кавказа, а свыше 100 видов встречаются только в Абхазии. Лесами покрыто свыше 55 % площади республики. В причерноморской полосе, наиболее освоенной под культурную растительность (субтропические, технические, плодовые и декоративные культуры, посевы зерновых и др.) и в ущельях встречаются отдельные массивы широколиственных лесов (граб, грабинник, дуб, каштан и др.) и ольшаников. На мысе Пицунда сохранилась роща реликтовой пицундской сосны. В горах преобладают буковые (местами с самшитом во втором ярусе), на верхней части склонов пихтовые и еловые леса. С 2000 м начинаются субальпийское криволесье, альпийские луга и скально-щебенистая растительность. В лесах встречаются медведь, кабан, рысь, благородный олень, косуля, в высокогорьях — серна, кавказский тетерев, на низменностях — шакал. В реках и озёрах обитают форель, лосось, сазан, судак и другие виды рыб. На территории Абхазии расположены Рицинский, Гумистинский, Пицундский заповедники. История Древняя история Археологические находки свидетельствуют о пребывании человека на территории Абхазии ещё в эпоху нижнего палеолита (ашельские стоянки Яштух и Очамчири, стоянки мустьерской культуры в пещере Манагуа и в гроте Апианча) . К позднему палеолиту и мезолиту относятся стоянки Лечков, Апианча, Холодный грот. Известны и неолитические стоянки — Кистрик, Лемса. Как показывают археологические исследования, к VI тысячелетию до н. э. местное население занималось не только земледелием и скотоводством, но и освоило ремёсла: производство керамики, ткачество, металлообработку. По мнению историка В. Р. Эрлиха, энеолит и бронзовый век исследованы на территории Абхазии недостаточно (известны поселения Абыгздра, Корсарское, Джампал-I); местная культура, вероятно, формировалась во взаимодействии с куро-аракской и майкопской культурами. В конце III — начале II тысячелетий до н. э. на юго-востоке Абхазии существовала очамчирская культура (поселения Гуадиху, Гумиста, Мачара, Очамчира); на северо-западе с середины II тысячелетия до н. э. получила распространение культура, связанная с сооружением мегалитических погребальных сооружений — дольменов (дольменная культура). В первой половине I тысячелетия до н. э. на территории Абхазии существовала колхидская культура. В VI веке до н. э. территорию современной Абхазии колонизировали греки, о чём свидетельствуют находки греческой керамики архаического времени в Гюэносе и на Эшерском городище. Греками были основаны портовые города-колонии (Диоскуриада на месте нынешнего Сухума, Гюэнос на месте Очамчиры, Питиунт на месте Пицунды). Эта земля получила от греков имя Гениохии, а коренные жители назывались гениохами («Гениох» с древнегреческого — возница, возчик); Страбон и другие древнегреческие письменные источники упоминают на территории современной Абхазии многочисленные племена. Расцвет греческих колоний на территории современной Абхазии пришёлся на эллинистический период — III–I века до н. э.. Самым развитым полисом стала Диоскуриада. В конце II — начале I вв. до н. э. в этом городе разместился опорный пункт Понтийского царства. В 63 году до н. э. абхазское побережье перешло под контроль римлян. Римские гарнизоны появились в Питиунте и Диоскуриаде, переименованной римлянами в Себастополис. Под властью Рима находились сформировавшиеся к I веку н. э. местные племенные объединения апсилов, абазгов и санигов. Культура апсилов, основные центры которой находились в Цебельдинской долине (цебельдинская культура), испытала значительное влияние Древнего Рима. Абазги и саниги имели схожую с апсилами культуру. В правление Диоклетиана Абхазия служила местом ссылки христиан. В IV веке христианство уже было распространено в Абхазии; епископ Питиунта принимал участие в Первом Никейском соборе (325 год). Средние века В IV–VI веках на территории Абхазии утверждается власть Византии. В первой половине VI века христианство становится в Абхазии официальной религией; строятся христианские храмы, появляется Абазгийская архиепископия в составе Константинопольской патриархии, имевшая кафедру в Себастополисе. В результате византийско-персидских столкновений середины VI века Абхазия оказалась под прямым византийским управлением. В конце VII – начале VIII веков абхазское побережье подвергалась арабским набегам. В VI веке началось формирование Абхазского царства со столицей в Лыхны, расцветшего при Леоне I (VII век) и добившегося полной независимости от Византии и Халифата в VIII веке при Леоне II. Фактически в состав Абхазского царства входила не только Абхазия, но и Западная Грузия. Основное население составляли абхазы, а также рачинцы, гурийцы, имеретинцы, мегрелы, сваны и другие грузинские племена. Было много армян. После Халифата на территории Эгриси и на юге Апсилии проживали арабы. В Абхазском царстве существовали многочисленные города, крепости и храмы. Население вело торговлю с соседними государствами, странами Ближнего Востока и Средиземноморья. Столица первоначально находилась в Анакопии (Новый Афон), а в 806 году переместилась в Кутаиси. В VIII веке происходит постепенная консолидация абхазской народности, во второй половине столетия начала формироваться самостоятельная Абхазская церковь. После пресечения в 975 году местной династии Аносидов власть перешла к грузинским Багратионам, и до XV века Абхазия находилась в составе объединённой Грузии. В этот период византийское культурное влияние сменяется грузинским, что особенно отчётливо проявилось в храмовом строительстве (храмы в Бедиа, Илори, Келасури и др.). Помимо храмов, о средневековой Абхазии напоминают и другие значительные памятники культуры — цитадель Баграта в Цхуми (Сухуме), Анакопийская крепость, языческое святилище на горе Напра. В Средневековье формируется характерный тип абхазских поселений — с храмом и разбросанными близ него усадьбами. В XIII веке впервые упомянут Абхазский католикосат, просуществовавший до 1814 года. В XIV–XV веках в Себастополисе, вероятно, существовала колония генуэских купцов. В XIII–XV веках произошёл распад единой Грузии, что привело к выделению самостоятельного Абхазского княжества. Черты феодализма в Абхазии времён позднего Средневековья были тесно переплетены с традиционными общинными нормами. Центробежным устремлениям феодальных кланов эффективно противостояли влиятельные князья Чачба-Шервашидзе . XVI–XIX века С конца XV века Абхазия подвергалась нападениям турок. Во второй половине XVI века усилилась зависимость Абхазии и Западной Грузии от Османской империи, построившей на берегу Чёрного моря многочисленные укрепления: Сухум-Кале (будущий Сухум), Поти, Анапу и др. Наступил период политической, культурной и экономической гегемонии турок; значительная часть населения Абхазии была обращена в ислам суннитского толка. Сопротивление абхазов уничтожению их духовных и материальных ценностей выражалось в антитурецких восстаниях (1725, 1733, 1771, 1806 и др.). С конца XVIII века абхазские князья искали спасения от османского гнёта — и нашли его в виде покровительства России. Князь Келешбей, в 1803 году просившийся в российское подданство, был убит в 1808 в результате возглавленного собственным сыном Асланбеем протурецкого заговора. Другой сын Келешбея, Сафарбей (Георгий), в 1809 году подавил сторонников Турции и обратился к российскому правительству с просьбой о покровительстве. Просьба была удовлетворена: 17 февраля (1 марта) 1810 вышел манифест Александра I о присоединении Абхазского княжества к Российской империиАбхазское княжество Официальный сайт президента республики Абхазий. До 1864 года, однако, сохранялось номинальное правление абхазских владетельных князей. Присоединение к России послужило толчком к интенсивной экономической, социальной и культурной модернизации Абхазии. Абхазия стала частью общероссийского рынка, развивались товарно-денежные отношения; возникали мелкие промышленные предприятия, развернулось дорожное строительство. Укреплялись связи с русской культурой, формировалась абхазская интеллигенция. В 1862 году был создан абхазский алфавит. В 1864 году абхазское княжество было упразднено, сменившись прямым российским военным управлением; был образован Сухумский военный округ. Введение военной администрации и присоединение Абхазии к общероссийской системе административно-территориального управления вызвало массовые волнения (крупнейшим было Лыхненское восстание 1866 года, спровоцированное недовольством местного населения крестьянской реформой). Протестное движение выразилось и в росте мухаджирства — массового переселения абхазов в Османскую империю. Особенно сильным отток населения был в конце 1870-х годов, после русско-турецкой войны 1877–1878 годов. За вторую половину XIX века Абхазию покинуло до половины населения, опустели целые районы; территория заселялась русскими, грузинскими, армянскими, греческими, эстонскими и другими колонистами. XX–XXI века Сразу после Февральской революции 1917 года власть в Сухумском округе оказалась в руках грузинских социал-демократов (меньшевиков). Сухумский окружной комитет большевиков был сформирован только в мае 1917 года. С ноября 1917 года Сухумский округ находился под управлением Закавказского комиссариата. В марте 1918 года большевики организовали вооружённое восстание против власти Закавказского комиссариата, и 8 апреля с занятием Сухума, в Абхазии была провозглашена советская власть, продержавшаяся, впрочем, недолго, уже 17 мая в Сухум вошли войска Закавказского сейма. C 26 мая 1918 года Сухумский округ входил в состав Грузинской Демократической Республики. РСФСР признала Сухумский округ частью Грузии по советско-грузинскому Московскому мирному договору от 7 мая 1920 года. В феврале 1921 года в Абхазию вступили части Красной армии; 4 марта на территории Сухумского округа вновь была установлена советская власть. 28 марта 1921 года на территории округа была провозглашена Советская Социалистическая Республика Абхазия. 16 декабря 1921 года ССР Абхазия на основании особого союзного договора вошла в состав Грузинской ССР, а через год, 13 декабря 1922 года, в составе Грузинской ССР стала частью ЗСФСР; 30 декабря того же года в составе ЗСФСР Абхазия вошла в СССР. 1 апреля 1925 была принята первая конституция ССР Абхазия, состоящей в договоре с Грузинской ССР (в статье 3 конституции подчёркивался уникальный статус Абхазии в СССР — «ССР Абхазия, объединившись на основе особого союзного договора с ССР Грузией, через неё входит в Закавказскую Социалистическую Федеративную Советскую Республику и в составе последней — в Союз Советских Социалистических Республик»). В 1931 году этот статус был утрачен, Абхазия стала обычной автономной республикой (Абхазская АССР) в составе Грузинской ССР, которая входила в состав ЗСФСР. Согласно переписи населения 1989 года, основными этническими группами в Абхазской АССР были грузины (45 %), армяне и русские, доля же абхазов составляла лишь 18 %. В 1990 году Абхазская ССР была провозглашена суверенной Абхазской Советской Социалистической РеспубликойДекларация о государственном суверенитете Абхазской ССР Советская Абхазия, 28 августа 1990 года // К союзу суверенных народов. Сборник документов. Сост. А. И. Доронченков. М.: Институт теории и истории социализма ЦК КПСС, 1991 стр. 246—249. Летом 1992 года усилились разногласия между Абхазией и грузинским руководством, главным образом по конституционному вопросу: в ответ на решение Военного Совета Грузии возвратиться к конституции Грузинской демократической республики 1921 года Верховный Совет Абхазии признал Конституцию Абхазской АССР 1978 года прекратившей своё действие и до принятия новой Конституции Абхазии объявил о восстановлении действия Конституции (Основного Закона) ССР Абхазия 1925 года, содержавшей указание на договорные отношения Абхазии и Грузииhttp://www.abhazia.com/book23-111.html. Разногласия привели к вооружённому конфликту (см. Грузино-абхазский конфликт). Переговоры о мирном урегулировании велись с конца 1993 года под эгидой ООН. В Абхазию был введён миротворческий контингент СНГ, состоявший главным образом из российских военнослужащих. Лишь в апреле 1994 года в Москве представителями Абхазии и Грузии было подписано соглашение о мирном урегулировании. Независимость республики провозглашена Верховным Советом Абхазии в новой конституции от 26 ноября 1994 года и в Акте от 12 декабря 1999 года, согласно итогам предшествовавшего референдума. Независимость Абхазии не была признана ни руководством Грузии, которое считает Абхазию частью грузинской территории, ни другими государствами-членами ООН. 25 августа 2008 Совет ФедерацииСовет Федерации признал независимость Абхазии и Южной Осетии и Государственная Дума Российской ФедерацииГосдума признала Абхазию и Южную Осетию единогласно приняли обращения к Президенту России с просьбой признать независимость Абхазии и Южной Осетии. 26 августа Президент России Дмитрий Медведев подписал указы о признании независимости АбхазииУказ Президента Российской Федерации от 26.08.2008 № 1260 и Южной ОсетииУказ Президента Российской Федерации от 26.08.2008 № 1261, «учитывая свободное волеизъявление осетинского и абхазского народов, руководствуясь положениями Устава ООН, декларацией 1970 г. о принципах международного права, касающихся дружественных отношений между государствами, Хельсинкским Заключительным актом СБСЕ 1975 г. и другими основополагающими международными документами». 28 августа постоянный представитель России при ООН Виталий Чуркин зачитал эти указы на заседании Совбеза ООН. С 2009 года в Абхазии дислоцируется 7-я объединённая военная база российских Вооружённых Сил с численностью контингента до 4 000 человек. 24 ноября 2014 года Президенты России и Абхазии Владимир Путин и Рауль Хаджимба подписали в Сочи Договор о союзничестве и стратегическом партнёрстве сроком на 10 лет, согласно которому создаётся общее оборонное пространство и совместная группировка войск, с перспективой полной военно-политической интеграции двух государств. Было заявлено, что в 2015 году Россия в рамках нового договора о сотрудничестве выделит Абхазии 5 млрд руб., а на осуществление инвестиционной программы содействия социально-экономическому развитию Абхазии на 2015-2017 годы Россия будет выделять по 4 млрд руб. ежегодно . Государственное устройство Республика Абхазия согласно конституции является суверенным, демократическим, правовым государством, народовластие является основой государственной властиСтатьи 1-2 Конституции Абхазии. Законодательная власть в Абхазии представлена Народным Собранием — парламентом, состоящим из 35 депутатов(рассматривается вопрос об увеличении их количества до 55), избираемых на 5 лет с помощью равного, всеобщего и прямого избирательного права, посредством тайного голосованияСтатьи 36-37 Конституции Абхазии. По форме правления Абхазия — президентская республика. Исполнительная власть в Абхазии представлена Президентом Республики Абхазия, который является главой государстваСтатья 48 Конституции Абхазии. Заместителем президента является вице-президент. Осуществлением исполнительной власти занят Кабинет министров, который формируется Президентом Республики Абхазия, является для него подотчётным органомСтатья 56 Конституции Абхазии. Парламент участия в формировании правительства не принимаетСтатья 47 Конституции Абхазии, имея полномочия выражать недоверие отдельным членам правительства, однако, решение об отставке в любом случае принимает только ПрезидентСтатья 58 Конституции Абхазии Судебная власть представлена системой судов во главе с Верховным судом. Надзор за деятельностью судов осуществляет Генеральный прокурор Республики Абхазия и подчинённые прокуроры на местахСтатьи 68, 73 75 Конституции Абхазии. Международно-правовой статус С точки зрения международного права, Республика Абхазия до 2008 года оставалась непризнанным государством, и практически всё международное сообщество продолжает рассматривать Абхазию как часть Грузии. Абхазия, где все необходимые государственные институты власти и управления были созданы ещё в середине 1990-х годов, в силу неурегулированности международно-правового статуса находится в глубокой финансово-экономической, военной и политической зависимости от Российской Федерации. Большинство населения Абхазии имеет российские паспорта (с 2000 г. Россия стала активно предлагать жителям Абхазии своё гражданство и выдавать заграничные российские паспорта). По некоторым оценкам, уже к 2006 г. такие паспорта получили более 80 % жителейЖивущие неопределённостью. Доклад Хьюман Райтс Вотч, 15.07.2011. За период с 2008 года республика была признана четырьмя странами-членами ООН и четырьмя государственными образованиями, которые сами являются непризнанными: ;Страны-члены ООН * Россия признала независимость Абхазии 26 августа 2008 г. после вооружённого конфликта в Южной Осетии (2008). * Никарагуа признало независимость Абхазии 5 сентября 2008 г. * Венесуэла признала независимость Абхазии 10 сентября 2009 г. * Науру признала независимость Абхазии 15 декабря 2009 г. * ;Частично признанные и непризнанные государства * Южная Осетия признала независимость Абхазии 17 ноября 2006 г. * Приднестровская Молдавская Республика признала независимость Абхазии 17 ноября 2006 г. * Нагорно-Карабахская Республика признала независимость Абхазии 17 ноября 2006 г. * Донецкая Народная Республика признала независимость Абхазии 12 мая 2015 г. ; Отозвавшие признание * Вануату — государство признало независимость Абхазии 23 мая 2011, но отозвало своё признание 20 мая 2013 г. * Тувалу — государство признало независимость Абхазии 18 сентября 2011, но отозвало своё признание 31 марта 2014 г. Население На момент переписи 1989 года в СССР население Абхазии составляло 525 061 человек, из них абхазы — 95 853 человекВсесоюзная перепись населения 1989 года. Национальный состав населения по республикам СССР. В результате грузино-абхазского конфликта 1992–1993 годов численность населения Абхазии сократилась почти втрое. Согласно переписи, проведённой в 2003 году, численность населения Абхазии составляет 215 972 человекЭтнокавказ Этносостав Абхазии 1886—2010, однако, по данным грузинских властей, рассматривающих Абхазию как часть Грузии, численность населения Абхазии составила около 179 тысяч в 2003 г. и 178 тысяч в 2005 году''Statistical Yearbook of Georgia 2005'': Population, Table 2.1, p. 33, Department for Statistics, Tbilisi (2005). Согласно переписи населения Абхазии, проведённой в 2011 году, численность населения составила 240 705 человек. Численность абхазов в Абхазии по этой же переписи достигла 122,1 тыс.чел. или 50 % населения республики. Всего сейчас в Абхазии проживают представители 67 различных народовПрезидент Всемирного конгресса абхазо-абазинского народа Тарас Шамба. Подавляющему большинству нынешнего населения Абхазии в период до официального признания Абхазии со стороны России было предоставлено российское гражданствоПарламент Абхазии: фактическую независимость надо лишь легитимировать в соответствии с Уставом ООН (данные на 2006 год). В качестве оснований для таких решений российские власти ссылались на пункт «б» части 1 статьи 14 Федерального закона «О гражданстве» Российской ФедерацииКомментарий Гаранта. Федеральным законом от 11 ноября 2003 г. N 151-ФЗ статья 14 настоящего Федерального закона изложена в новой редакции. Изменения вступают в силу по истечении одного месяца после дня его официального опубликования., утверждая, что эти жители Абхазии не получили гражданства Грузии и остаются лицами без гражданства . Большинство населения (в том числе большая часть грузинского населения — более 200 тыс. человек) было вынуждено покинуть Абхазию в результате вооружённого конфликта начала 1990-х гг. и этнических чисток, проводившихся обеими сторонами во время и после конфликтаПостановление ООН о праве беженцев на возвращение в Абхазию от 15 мая 2008 г. Постановление съезда ОБСЕ от 6 декабря 1994 года «Georgia/Abkhazia: violations of the laws of war and Russia’s rol in the conflict», отчёт организации Хьюман Райтс Вотч о грузино-абхазском конфликте, март 1995. . По состоянию на 2008 год, часть беженцев (около 45 тыс.) вернулась на места своего прежнего проживания, в основном, в ГалУправление Верховного комиссара ООН по делам беженцев: Georgia IDP and Returnee Consolidated Project Concept Notes, 01.07.2008: Approximately 45,000 people have returned to Abkhazia (primarily Gali). . Языки Государственный язык Республики Абхазия — абхазский. Русский язык наряду с абхазским признаётся языком государственных и других учреждений (официальным). Государство гарантирует всем этническим группам, проживающим в Абхазии, их право на свободное использование родного языкаКонституция Республики Абхазия — статья 6. В период с 1926 по 1938 год абхазская письменность переводилась на латиницу (см. статью латинизация). В 1938 году в абхазском языке был введён алфавит на основе грузинской графики, однако в 1954 году абхазская письменность была переведена на кириллическую основу. Религия thumb|[[Новоафонский монастырь в ходе реконструкции 2014 года]] Большинство населения Абхазии составляют христиане. Согласно опросам, распределение конфессий в 2003 году было следующим''Крылов А. Б.'' Секрет абхазской веротерпимости. НГ-религия от 17 марта 2004.: * 64 % — христиане, как правило, православные; * 14 % — мусульмане, как правило, сунниты; * 8 % — атеисты; * 3 % — приверженцы абхазской религии; * 3 % — язычники; * 2 % — прочие конфессии; * 6 % затруднились ответить. Согласно исследованиям, проведённым Институтом востоковедения РАН в 1994–1998 годах, по существу большинство абхазов исповедуют свою традиционную религию (абхазский монотеизм), даже если формально считаются христианами или мусульманами. Христиане в Абхазии редко посещают церкви. Мусульмане там едят свинину, пьют вино и не делают обрезания. Редко кто читает Библию или Коран. Все религиозные праздники (христианские, мусульманские и традиционных абхазских верований) отмечаются совместно представителями разных религий, которые объединяются за одним общим праздничным столом''Крылов А. Б.'' Религия современных абхазов: реликт прамонотеизма.. Абхазы утверждают, что верят в Единого Бога — Творца всего сущего (Анцва), невидимого и вездесущего. Часть учёных-религиоведов это подтверждает''Л Регельсон., И.Хварцкия.'' Земля Адама. Сух., 1997. http://regels.org/zemlia-adama.htm. Есть даже гипотеза о том, что абхазская религия — уникальный пример изначального монотеизма, древнейшей религии человечества, реликт, доживший до наших дней. В Абхазии сейчас имеются несколько десятков православных храмов, два монастыря, семь святилищ традиционной абхазской религии, две действующие мечети, католическая и лютеранская церкви и синагога. Долгожители Среди всех местностей СССР Абхазия являлась рекордсменом по количеству долгожителей на душу населения . В 1956 году в Абхазской АССР жило 2 144 человека в возрасте 90 лет и старше; из них 270 — старше ста, а 11 — старше 120 лет, при этом настоящий возраст большинства абхазских долгожителей того времени определить было трудно, так как не сохранились точные даты рождения.единственный человек в мире, который дожил до 120 лет и чей возраст официально доказан — Жанна Кальман У абхазов существует поговорка «Злые люди долго не живут». Вооружённые силы Вооружённые силы Абхазии состоят из сухопутных войск, военно-воздушных и военно-морских сил. Административное деление right|300px Город Сухум — столица республики, имеет статус города республиканского значения, отдельного от одноимённого района. Экономика и финансы По данным Управления государственной статистики республики Абхазия, в 2014 году ВВП страны составил 27552,3 млн руб. и вырос, по сравнению с 2013 годом, на 11,1 %. Как и ранее, в структуре ВВП основной удельный вес занимали строительство (25,0 %), торговля (22,2 %), промышленность (8,1 %), связь (4,9 %) и сельское хозяйство (4,8 %)ОБЗОР СОСТОЯНИЯ ЭКОНОМИКИ И ОСНОВНЫХ НАПРАВЛЕНИЙ ВНЕШНЕЭКОНОМИЧЕСКОЙ ДЕЯТЕЛЬНОСТИ РЕСПУБЛИКИ АБХАЗИЯ ЗА 2014 ГОД // ТОРГОВОЕ ПРЕДСТАВИТЕЛЬСТВО РОССИЙСКОЙ ФЕДЕРАЦИИ В РЕСПУБЛИКЕ АБХАЗИЯ. В качестве денежной единицы применяется российский рубльАбхазия отказалась менять рубли на новую валюту. Государственные финансы Республики Абхазия состоят из: 1. Государственного бюджета (республиканского бюджета и местных бюджетов — г. Сухум и районов); 2. Системы государственных внебюджетных фондов. Согласно Закону РА «О Государственном бюджете Республики Абхазия на 2014 год (с учетом изменений)» Государственный бюджет составил: по доходам — 8605,8 млн руб.; по расходам — 8795,0 млн руб.; превышение расходов над доходами (дефицит) — 189,2 млн руб. Собственные доходы Госбюджета за 2014 год составили 2988,3 млн руб. (35,7 %). Значительная часть средств была получена от Российской Федерации на осуществление инвестиционной программы, финансовую помощь и др. Туризм Туризм — одна из основ всей экономики Абхазии. Развит пляжный туризм, в меньшей степени горный. Подавляющая часть пансионатов, санаториев и домов отдыха остались от СССР. Они находятся в плохом состоянии и нуждаются в капитальном ремонте. Большинство туристов, посещающих Абхазию, являются россиянами. Виноделие Работают мелкие заводы по производству вина (около 30 марок), водки, коньяка, ликёров, открываются дегустационные залы на туристических маршрутах. Винзаводы Сухума, Гудауты и других городов не работают (кроме пришедшей в 2005 году на рынок компании «Вина и воды Абхазии»). В основном, вино производится кустарным способом в домашних условиях. Большая часть абхазских вин на российском рынке произведены из виноматериалов, изготовленных вне территории Абхазии. Транспорт, инфраструктура, связь Авиатранспорт Несмотря на наличие восстановленного аэропорта в Сухуме, регулярные авиаперевозки практически не осуществляются (кроме рейса на Ан-2 в Псху). Причиной является непризнание Абхазии как независимого государства со стороны стран-участниц ИАТА. Опасение санкций этой организации делает невозможными рейсы российских авиакомпаний. Действует Аэродром в Пицунде, осуществляющий учебные и туристические полетыАэродром на сайте Седьмое небо. Железнодорожный транспорт 28 мая 2012 года поезд № 075 Москва — Адлер — Сухум был лишён статуса прицепного и был переведён на круглогодичный режим. 26 мая 2013 года поезд был перенумерован из скорого в пассажирский поезд № 305, в связи с чем были внесены незначительные изменения в его график движения. С 2014 года начали ходить ещё два регулярных поезда: Воронеж — Сухум № 579 и Санкт-Петербург — Сухум № 479. Морской транспорт 17 сентября 2009 года было возобновлено морское пассажирское сообщение между Абхазией и РоссиейВозобновлено морское сообщение между Россией и Абхазией, seanews.ru, 17 сентября 2009. С августа 2010 года уже на регулярной основе было возобновлено морское сообщение между российским городом Туапсе и абхазским городом ГаграВозобновлено морское сообщение между курортами России и Абхазии. Банковская сфера Национальный банк Республики Абхазия (Банк Абхазии) — центральный банк Республики Абхазия. Национальный банк Абхазии является органом надзора за банками и иными кредитными организациями, обладающими лицензиями Национального банка Абхазии. Правовой статус и функции Национального банка Абхазии определены Законом Республики Абхазия. По состоянию на начало 2015 года, в Абхазии действовало 9 кредитных организаций. Сотовая связь Сотовая связь стандарта GSM доступна в большинстве населённых пунктов Абхазии. С 2003 по 2007 гг. единственным сотовым оператором на территории республики была сотовая компания ЗАО «Аквафон-GSM», по ряду источников, аффилированная с российским «МегаФоном». С 2007 г. начал работу сотовый оператор «А-Мобайл» (совместное предприятие правительства и группы абхазских инвесторов). На территории от российской границы до Гагры также возможен приём сигнала российских операторов «МТС», «Билайн», «МегаФон» и Tele2 . Туристические SIM-карты в сетях Абхазии не работают. Культура Культура Абхазии объединяет в себе христианские и исламские традиции. Литература Первыми абхазскими литераторами были Г. Чачба-Шервашидзе (1846–1918, автор беллетристических произведений на русском и грузинском языках) и С. Званба (1809–1855, публиковал очерки об Абхазии в русской печати). Родоначальник абхазской литературы — Дмитрий Иосифович Гулиа, писавший свои произведения как на абхазском, так и на русском языках (в частности, на русском языке им написана «История Абхазии» (Тифлис, 1925). Поэтическое творчество Гулия включает два стихотворных сборника («Сборник стихотворений», Тифлис, 1912; «Стихи, сатиры и песни», Сухум, 1923), которые включают произведения, разрабатывающие темы и приёмы абхазского фольклора, поэму «Любовное письмо» (Тифлис, 1913). Д. И. Гулия создал также повесть «Под чужим небом» (повествующую о сосланном в Сибирь абхазском крестьянине, который принял наказание за преступление князя), ряд переводов с русского и грузинского языков, в том числе театральных пьес. Среди других абхазских авторов 1920-х годов — поэт И. А. Когониа («Абхазские поэмы», Сухуми, 1924), драматург и исследователь С. Я. Чанба (пьесы «Махаджиры», «Дева гор»; книга «География Абхазии», Сухуми, 1925), драматург и переводчик Мушни Хашба (комедия «Ачапшара», или «Посещение больного», перевод на абхазский язык «Хаджи-Мурата» Л. Н. Толстого), драматург С. Бжания. Широко известны произведения русскоязычных абхазских авторов — Георгия Гулиа, Фазиля Искандера, Даура Зантарии. Музыка Абхазская народная музыка многоголосна. Музыкальный строй абхазских песен (культовых, охотничьих, трудовых) свидетельствует об их древнем происхожденииМузыкальная энциклопедия. Гл. ред. Ю. В. Келдыш. Т 1. А — Гонг. 1072 стб. с илл. М.: Советская энциклопедия, 1973. Национальные музыкальные инструменты: аюмаа (угловая арфа), ахымаа (инструмент типа цитры), апхерца (2-х струнный смычковый инструмент), ачарпын (род флейты). Собиранием и записью абхазского музыкального фольклора занимались А. М. Баланчивадзе, Г. 3. Чхиквадзе, В. В. Ахобадзе, Д. Н. Шведов, Ш. М. Мшвелидзе, И. Е. Кортуа, А. Позднеев, Н. Чанба и др. На основе абхазского фольклора создан ряд музыкальных произведений: опера «Изгнанники» Д. Н. Шведов, «Мзия» Баланчивадзе (поставлена в 1949 году в Тбилисском театре оперы и балета). Театр Истоки театральной культуры Абхазии в народных играх, обрядах и устном народном творчествеБольшая советская энциклопедия. Гл. ред. А. М. Прохоров, 3-е изд. Т. 1. А — Ангоб. 1969. 608 стр., илл.; 47 л. илл. и карт, 1 отд. л. табл.. В 1921 году, после установления в Абхазии советской власти, начала работать театральная труппа. В 1930 году в Сухуме был открыт Абхазский драматический театр. В 1967 году театру было присвоено имя С. Чанба. Широкой известностью пользуется танцевальная культура Абхазии: с 1940-х годов действует Государственный ансамбль народной песни и танца Абхазии, художественным руководителем которого многие годы был Фазылбей Куруа.Памяти Фазлыбея Куруа Изобразительное искусство Развитие абхазского изобразительного искусства связано с именем Александра Чачба-Шервашидзе (1868–1968) — художника, сценографа, графика, искусствоведа, художественного критика. Достопримечательности и архитектура Среди древнейших памятников Абхазии — стоянки древнего человека (пещера Ква-Чара), дольмены и кромлехи, руины раннесредневекового храма и крепости (V–VI века) в селении Азанта, остатки средневековых крепостей в Абахуаце, Мушбе, Верхней Эшере (в последней, помимо руин крепости Уаз-абаа VIII века, также развалины храма XI–XII веков) . Примечательны ацангуара — древние сооружения из небольших необработанных камней в виде оград, приблизительно датируемые VI–X веками. Сохранились некрополи Цебельдинской культуры. Ряд интересных памятников можно увидеть в Лыхны — древней столице Абхазского царства. Это, прежде всего, Успенский собор VIII–X веков с богатой фресковой росписью XIV века, а также руины княжеского дворца Чачба-Шервашидзе (XVI–XVII века). Объектом массового туризма является Новый Афон. Этот город известен своим основанным в 1875 году мужским монастырём. На вершине Иверской горы находятся Анакопийская крепость и руины античного храма. Рядом находятся карстовые пещеры, из которых наиболее известна Анакопийская (Новоафонская). В ущелье реки Псырцхи — грот и храм апостола Симона Кананита. К северу от Нового Афона, в Пицунде, сохранился храм X века; в местном историческом музее можно увидеть материалы археологических раскопок древнего города Питиунта (XI в. до н. э. — VIII в. н. э.). К достопримечательностям Абхазии относится и ряд природных объектов. Это карстовые пещеры горного массива Арабика; расположенное в 45 км к северо-востоку от Сухума горное озеро Амктел (образовалось в 1875 году в результате обвала); Голубое озеро карстового происхождения с уникальным цветом воды; живописное горное озеро Рица; несколько водопадов (Гегский, Молочный, Птичий, Девичьи слезы, Мужские слезы, Новоафонский и др.); поросшая самшитом долина реки Жвала-Квара; крупное карстовое плато Бзыбского карстового массива; Каменное ущелье (ущелье Каменный мешок) на реке Бзыби. Среди других достопримечательностей: * дачи И. В. Сталина (в общей сложности пять штук); * Сухумский ботанический сад; * Сухумский обезьяний питомник при НИИЭПиТ; * колоннада в Гаграх; * дом купца в Пицунде; * памятники, посвящённые грузино-абхазскому конфликту; * Медовый домик, по дороге к оз. Рица; * Абхазский драматический театр (Сухум); * ресторан «Гагрыпшь»; * крепость в Гаграх; Государственные праздники Праздничные нерабочие дниГосударственные праздники Абхазии, Апсны.ру: * 1–2 января — Новый год; * 7 января — Рождество Христово; * 14 января — Ажьырныхуа — Хечхуама (День сотворения мира, обновления); * 8 марта — Международный женский день; * 1 мая — Праздник труда; * 9 мая — День Победы; * 30 сентября — День освобождения Республики Абхазия (годовщина победы в 1993 году в грузино-абхазской войне); * 26 ноября — День Конституции Республики Абхазия; * Курбанныхуа (Курбан-Байрам). Праздничные рабочие дни: * 23 июля — День Флага Республики Абхазия; * 26 августа — День признания независимости Республики АбхазияБудет ли 26 августа рабочим или нерабочим днём определяется отдельно для каждого года (2008 — нерабочий, 2009 — рабочий); * 11 октября — День Вооружённых Сил Республики Абхазия. Памятные рабочие дни: * 21 мая — День памяти жертв Кавказской войны и насильственного выселения горских народов Кавказа; * 23 мая — День Святого Апостола Симона Канонита; * 14 августа — День памяти защитников Отечества. Средства массовой информации Телевидение В Абхазии осуществляют вещание 7 российских каналов, а также АГТРК, Абаза ТВ, Канал-8. Общедоступные телеканалы являются обязательными для распространения на всей территории Республики Абхазия и бесплатными для потребителей. Эфирная наземная трансляция общедоступных обязательных телеканалов на всей территории Абхазии осуществляется совместным абхазо-российским предприятием «Экран». Печатные издания В республике издаются следующие газеты: * «Республика Абхазия»; * «Эхо Абхазии»; * «Нужная Газета»; * «Айдгылара»; * «Форум»; * «Чегемская Правда»; * «Новый День»; * «Бзыбь» («Апсадгьыл Апсны»); * «Вечерняя Пицунда». Около 300 наименований научных журналов по основным отраслям науки представляется ежегодно в Сухуме на выставке российских научных периодических изданий. Крупными издательствами журналов являются Академиздатцентр «Наука» РАН, «Медицина-Здоровье», «Фолиум», «Династия», «Бионика», «Школьная Пресса», «Первое сентября», издательство Московского государственного университета, «Юридическая периодика», «Перспектива», «Эдипресс-Конлига». Журналы: * «Амцабз»; * «Абхазия»; * «Фатима»; * «Абаза». Абхазия выпускает свои почтовые маркиПочтовые марки Абхазии. Действует государственное информационное агентство Республики Абхазия «Апсныпресс». Образование После войны 1992–1993 годов Абхазия перешла на российские стандарты образованияОказывается, русский язык — «средство расовой дискриминации», georgiatimes.info, 26.01.2009. Из 169 общеобразовательных школ Абхазии 149 — средних, 15 — неполных средних и 5 — начальных. В республике 129 сельских школ и 40 городских, где работают 3 506 преподавателей. По данным министерства образования, в Абхазии насчитывается 25 840 учащихся. В республике работают 63 — абхазские, 51 — русская, 39 — армянских, 17 — абхазо-русских и одна русско-армянская школы. В Гальском районе — 12 школ, десять из которых — сельские. Помимо школ, в республике работают 23 дошкольных учреждения, где воспитываются 2 294 детей. В республике функционируют Сухумский лицей-интернат, Калдахуарский и Тамышский интернаты, Гагрский «Башаран-колледж». В Сухуме функционируют две общеобразовательные частные школы «Альфа» и «Свет»Образование в Абхазии. В системе Министерства образования Абхазии пять средних специальных учебных заведений: Гагрский гуманитарно-промышленный техникум им. Б. Г. Кехирипа, Сухумский филиал Московского гуманитарно-экологического колледжа, Государственный Сухумский колледж, Абхазский многоотраслевой колледж и Гальский гуманитарный колледж . В Абхазии два высших учебных заведения: Абхазский государственный университет и Сухумский открытый институт. В 2010 году студентами Абхазского государственного университета стали 530 абитуриентов, а в Сухумский открытый институт поступили 140 человекСегодня во всех школах Абхазии начался новый учебный год. Галерея Файл:800px-Prof.Skumin_Bichvinta_1990-1-.jpg |link=https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Viktor_Skoumine| Пицунда в 1990 году Файл: GagraColonnade.jpg|Гагра Файл: Gegsky1.jpg|Гегский водопад Файл: Sukhum1.jpg|Смотровая площадка в Сухуме Файл: Aloisi_villa_Sukhumi.jpg|Вилла Алоизи в Сухуме Файл:On_quay._Sukhum.jpg|Набережная в Сухуме Файл:Botanical garden.Sukhum.jpg|Сухумский ботанический сад |Драматический театр имени С. Чанба в Сухуме См. также * Паспорт гражданина Абхазии * Грузино-абхазский конфликт * Операторы сотовой связи Абхазии (Аквафон-GSM и А-Мобайл) * Социалистическая Советская Республика Абхазия * Автономная Республика Абхазия в составе Грузии * Абхазская литература * Конституция Республики Абхазия * Абхазская аристократия * Нарты из Абхазии * Ингурская ГЭС Примечания ;Комментарии ;Источники Топографические карты * * Литература * * * * (обл.) (является переработанным и дополненным вариантом ранее изданного научно-популярного очерка «По историческим местам Абхазии»). * * (обл.) * Ленский И. Л. Свидетели абхазской беды. — М., Деловой ритм, 2008. — 320 с. Ссылки * Официальный сайт Президента Республики Абхазия * Официальный сайт Министерства Иностранных Дел Республики Абхазия * Официальный сайт Кабинета Министров Республики Абхазия * Акт о государственной независимости Республики Абхазия * Конституция Республики Абхазия * Декларация о государственном суверенитете Абхазской Советской Социалистической Республики от 25 августа 1990 г. * Государственное информационное агентство республики Абхазия «Апсныпресс» * Абхазия — Официальный туристический сайт * Археология и этнография Абхазии * Новейшая история Абхазии * Подробные данные о населении Абхазии по переписям 1886, 1926, 1939, 1959, 1970, 1979, 1989, 2003 годов * Географическая карта республики Абхазия на сайте «Руниверс» * Гулиа Д. И. История Абхазии. Этнография на сайте «Руниверс» * Карта-схема Республики Абхазия на сайте «Руниверс» * Лукин А. Л. Материалы по археологии Бзыбской Абхазии на сайте «Руниверс» Категория:Абхазия Категория:Непризнанные и частично признанные государства на территории бывшего СССР Категория:Спорные территории на Кавказе